


......

by HammieHamHammy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HammieHamHammy/pseuds/HammieHamHammy





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VioletSageWood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletSageWood/gifts).



"James, please, I need to be inside you!" Jefferson whined and pulled at his chains and looked at Madison with begging eyes. Madison chuckled and grabs the lube and squirts some onto his fingers then puts the lube on the table smirking at Jefferson. "Wait for it." Madison sings and starts to finger himself and turns into a moaning mess. "Jemmy!" Thomas pouts and bucks his hips up in annoyance. "Wait, or you get nothing." James says and kisses Jefferson deeply and moans while wrapping his hand around Jefferson's cock. Thomas moans and bucks his hips into Madison's hand and James hums and takes hiss hand away smirking. "Naughty." James chuckles and circles the slit and Jefferson whines and pulls at his chains. "James!" Jefferson groans softly in annoyance. James hums and lines Jefferson's cock to his entrance and looks at Jefferson smirking. "Please!" Jefferson pouts. James lowers himself onto Jefferson's cock and moans. Jefferson groans and bucks his hips up. Madison lets out a string of shocked moans. "Fuck, James,you feel so good!" Jefferson bucks his hips up faster and Madison moans loudly and grips Jefferson's shoulders. "So good, so tight, oh, I love you so much!" Jefferson moans and angles his thrusts and Madison cries out in pleasure. "Thomas!" Madison moans loudly and starts to pump his own cock, feeling his orgasm about to hit. Jefferson groans and thrusts up quickly. James squeezes around Jefferson moaning and Jefferson gasps in pleasure and thrusts up faster. "I'm coming!" James moans and pumps himself father. "Me too!" Jefferson groans and thrusts up quickly and comes moaning loudly. Madison comes and yells out in pleasure and plops onto Jefferson panting. Jefferson takes a deep breath and yanks at his chains. Madison huffs and takes the chains off and snuggles up to Jefferson. "I love you, Thomas." James buries his face into Jefferson's chest and falls asleep smiling softly. Jefferson snake's fondly. "I love you too, James." Thomas falls asleep, spooning Madison.


End file.
